A program to provide information on cancer control procedures and techniques will be offered to Family Practice residents and physicians from community hospitals. This program will provide first-hand experience, demonstrations, and instruction in all aspects of cancer control, especially those relating to gastrointestinal, lung, and solid tumor, gynecological, and breast cancer. The program will be conducted intrainstitutionally for Family Practice residents in elective rotation and extrainstitutionally through programs at community hospitals. The overall goals are to create an awareness of cancer as a disease and as a public health problem and to introduce the Family Practitioner to his role in cancer control at the community level, to broaden availability of professional personnel skilled in cancer detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care, and provide current knowledge of the specialized facilities available and needed for cancer control.